Uppss
by Daphne Herondale
Summary: upps
1. Chapter 1

Grrr, no entiendo porque siempre me pasan a mi estas cosas. Estaba totalmente segura de que nadie me había seguido cuando salí a hurtadillas del Instituto, y ahora estaba con dos brujos, una bruja, Alec, Izzy y Jace Lightwood, Clary Fray y Simon en el ascensor del empire state de camino al Monte Olimpo. Sencillamente genial,

¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir yo a mi padre? ``hola papá. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que viniera sola? ¿Qué todo el mundo ya estaría aquí? Pues he traído a mi amigo vampiro Simon, a mis amigos cazadores de sombras Alec, Isabelle, Jace y Clary, y a mis amigos brujos Sam, Tessa y Magnus. Pero no te preocupes, solo quieren saber que está pasando, lo que probablemente ponga en peligro a todo el mundo que me importa, así que yo me quedare feliz, eso es lo que suelo hacer yo, Daphne Herondale Martínez.''

Respire hondo otra vez cuando las puertas se abrieron. Salieron todos y yo ya veía caras de rostros familiares me dispuse a salir y…¡una luz clara nos llevó a todos por los aires! Paramos un segundo en el suelo de alguna calle y yo me relajé, pero mi calma duro poco, porque dos segundos después el suelo se sacudió con fuerza y yo me estrelle en el frío y duro suelo de algún otro lugar. Y no estaba sola, estaba rodeada de personas, todas ellas conocidas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Me levante despacio, con un dolor de cabeza creciente, pero cuando me puse de pie del todo, el dolor de cabeza se desvaneció. Una voz que yo conocía muy bien grito:

¿Quién osa interrumpir el consejo del solsticio de verano?- obviamente Zeus, el dramático rey de los cielos, y mi abuelo. Sí, mi abuelo, padre de mi padre, es el gran Zeus. ¿Os podéis imaginar ahora cual 5 hijos olímpicos de Zeus era mi padre? ¿no?

Soy Jasón, hijo de Zeus, y la mayoría de personas aquí son semidioses, pero me parece extraño que no nos reconozcáis.

¿Por qué deberíamos reconoceros?- pregunto Atenea.

Si me disculpais -interrumpio Annabeth a lo que Jasón iba a contestar-, ¿podría preguntar en que época estamos?- No fue hasta esa pregunta que no mi di cuenta de lo distinto que era este Olimpo al de nuestra época. Se veía como si hubiésemos vuelto a la antigua Grecia: tenia los mismos acabados, las misma estatuas doradas que solían decorarlo por aquel entonces y se veía más… griego. Como si hubiésemos retrocedido tres milenios en el tiem…Oh, dioses pensé totalmente horrorizada. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

¿a qué te refieres con que en qué época estamos? Estáis en Grecia, la casa de Heracles.

¿Heracles?- repitió Percy, atónito-, ¡pero si eso fue hace…!- no termino la frase porque Thalía y yo le dimos una colleja en la cabeza.

Tendréis que disculpar a Percy siempre pasa por alto los detalles más importantes –dijo Thalia.

Si pudiese opinar sobre nuestros inesperados ``huéspedes´´ quisiera aportar que no visten como normalmente se viste en Grecia –comentó el señor D, ejem, Dionisio-. ¿Podría saber de dónde sois y el por qué de vuestra…?

El señor D se vio interrumpido por una luz de color blanco azulado que se abrió paso a través de la sala dejan un grupo de tres hombres y otro grupo de tres hombres y tres mujeres, seis de ellos romanos. Puse las manos en cuenco y una nota cayó en mis manos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Todos me miraron con cara rara cuando la nota parpadeó en mis manos.

¿Qué pone, Daph? – pregunto Will, mi mellizo. Yo le miré y, sintiendo todos los ojos en mi, leí en voz alta:

_**A los dioses, semidioses, oráculo y cazadoras del pasado presente y futuro, hemos reunido a todos aquí para leer cinco libros que cambiara vuestras vidas. **_

_**Un saludo,**_

_**Las Moiras.**_

_**P.D.: Esta prohibido bajo todo concepto matar semidioses. Todos los semidioses tendrán que permanecer en esta época, y en Atenas.**_

Bueno, ya que estáis aquí presentaos –dijo Zeus. Les dijimos a Jasón, y a hazel y Frank (que acababan de llegar) que se presentasen con nosotros ya que dos de los cuatro romanos estantes (Reyna y sobre todo Octavian) no les miraban muy bien, que digamos. Un segundo antes de que Jasón se presentase formalmente pensé que mis otros amigos no habían llegado a esta época, ¿o si? Bueno, de todas maneras respiré tranquila.

Me llamo Jasón, soy hijo de Júpiter, que es la forma romana de Zeus, y pretor de la 12 legión – Hera miró a Zeus con cara de ``ya hablaremos tu y yo de esto luego´´ y yo sonreí, conociendo a Hera probablemente amenazaría a Zeus con dejarle, _otra vez._

Soy Thalia, hija de Zeus – ahora los ojos de Hera echaban llamas, casi literalmente.- y lugarteniente de Artemisa.

¿Qué paso con Zöe?

Cayo en batalla, mi señora – contestó Thalia nostálgicamente, artemisa asintió, apenada. Justo cuando pensé que Zöe diría algo, miré arriba, solo para encontrarla mirándome fijamente, como si me recordase de algún lugar.

Me llamo percy, y soy hijo de Poseidón – Poseidón le sonrió a su hijo,

Soy hazel, hija de Plutón (forma romana de hades) –ahora era turno de Deméter de lanzarle a Hades miradas furiosas y me imaginaba si discurso sobre que había aceptado que su hija pasase seis meses en el inframundo con el sólo para que aprendiese a serle fiel a su hija, así que apremie a nico para que se diese prisa.

Soy nico, rey de los fantasmas e hijo de hades – en serio de donde sacaban ese mal genio, aunque era mejor no hablar de mal carácter, teniendo en cuenta el mio.

Katie, hija de Deméter –dijo antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, a veces olvido una de las principales razones por las cueles es mi mejor amiga.

¿comes…?

Si, mama como muchos cereales – Deméter sonrió complacida.

Clarisse, hija de Ares.

Frank, hijo de Marte, forma romana de ares – dijo Frank, ares les… ¿``guiñó´´ a Clarisse y a él un ojo en llamas? Probablemente.

Soy Annabeth, hija de atenea – atenea sonrió orgullosa.

Me llamo will, soy hijo de Apolo.

Soy Daphne, hija de Apolo – mi padre nos guiñó un ojo. Zöe abrió mucho los ojos, y luego corrió a decirle algo Artemisa.

Soy Leo, hijo de Hefestos.

Soy Piper, hija de afrodita y encantadora vocal – afrodita le lanzó un beso.

Soy Travis…

…y yo Connor…

… hijos de Hermes – Hermes les levanto los pulgares.

Soy Sam, hijo de Hermes – dijo aquel traidor que me salvó la vida, y que aunque me hubiese salvado aún no lo hablaba. ¿Quién se creía que era, traicionándome y después salvándome?

Soy Rachel, oráculo de Delfos – quise concentrarme en ella pero el traidor me seguía mirando. Los tres héroes desconocidos dieron un paso al frente:

Soy Perseo, hijo de Zeus – hera suspiró, molesta.

Soy Orión, hijo de Poseidón – artemisa miró nostálgicamente al chico.

Soy Teseo, hijo de Poseidón.

Los romanos dieron un paso al frente.

Soy Reyna, hija de velona, diosa romana de la guerra.

Soy Gwen, hija de Venus, forma romana de Afrodita –afrodita le sonrió.

Dakota, hijo de Baco, forma romana de de Dionisio – Sam no había dejado de mirarme y empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, pero me negaba a hacerle caso. El romano más desagradable de todos dio un paso hacia delante y empezó a presentarse

Soy Octavian, legado de Apolo y augur- abrió los ojos en la forma en la que debería haberlo hecho Zöe y le susurré a Will:

¡¿Cómo puede ser Él el augur?!. ¡El legado de nuestro padre! ¡¿le has visto?! –will solo se encogió de hombros, como hace siempre que digo algo hipócrita. Genial, ahora me sentía mal, porque no es que yo fuese una hija de Apolo normal como Kayla, ni nada.

Y sólo quería decir que yo soy mucho mejor romano que algunos traidores a sus propios hermanos y mucho mejor representante de Apolo que…

Un momento, ¿acabas decir que eres mejor que yo en representar a mi padre? Porque si es así, destripa peluches te juro por el Estigio que…- no pude terminar mi amenaza porque alguien me tapó la boca. Katie… no importaba, en cuanto todo esto se arreglara iba a tener una pequeña charla con el destripa-peluches… Katie me soltó y yo cerré la boca, se ve que Octavian también.

Ahora que hemos terminado las presentaciones – empezó Poseidón, mirándonos alternamente a Deméter y a mí como si fuera algo divertido-, leamos el libro.

Sí, pero, ¿Dónde está? –pregunto Percy _inteligentemente_, y no digo que inteligentemente porque sea un sesos de alga (que tambien) si no porque justo después le cayó un libro en la cabeza. Lo cogí y leí:

Percy Jackson y el ultimo héroe del Olimpo. Percy, ¿algo que quieras contarnos?

No… ¿Quién va a leer? –dijo el cambiando de tema puse los ojos en blanco y dije:

Yo lo haré.

**Me voy de crucero en un barco lleno de explosivos**


End file.
